Electric Commotion
by Saori Aki Orimi
Summary: Basically, a really screwed up rendition of the end of the Four Beasts Arc. A tiny kit messes things up, but in a good way... we think.


Electric Commotion

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. A very talented man name Yoshiro Togashi does. Keahi does, however, own Fox. But Sao has permission to use her at any time. (snickers evilly) Mostly because she draws her for Keahi, who can't draw (Keahi: OI! You just come closer! Sao: I think I won't, thank... Eheheh... (steps away))

((Also, just so you know, Fox isn't really a chibi in the time span we're putting her in. She's 200 some years old, and looks sixteen or so, and is as tall as Hiei. I can't tell you more, because she might end up in some other fanfiction– if I ever get around to writing it.))

Sao: Yeah, anyhow, I was wondering what was going on in the fifth manga with Yusuke fighting Suzaku, and what the hell happened to Murg. So, anyhow, this is our little version of what happened to Murg.

Keahi: It kinda messes with the entire fight, actually...

Sao: So?

Keahi: It actually barely has anything to do with Murg at all...

Sao: SO? WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?

Keahi: You're leading them on.

Sao: I hate you sometimes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Scene: Yusuke fires rei gun at Suzaku when he's in the air. If you get stuff from the anime and this is all different from your version, it's from the manga. Gomen.)

Yusuke gaped as his rei gun was deflected by Suzaku and the youkai stood there and said something or other about it doing damage– if it had hit. That did not fit his version of how the shot should have turned out.

"Need me to hold the whistle for you?" the annoying birdlike Murg asked.

"No, I'm fine. One free hand should do it, now that I have direct access to the sky." Suzaku responded, extending one hand upwards towards the suddenly stormy sky. A jolt of light shot towards his hand.

"Lightning!" Yusuke exclaimed.

The next moment, a small furry foxlike thing was sitting on Suzaku's hand. The youkai looked slightly shocked.

"'Elloes!" the furry thing on Suzaku's hand called happily. Two fuzzy tails adorned her back, and foxlike ears of a gold/orange color sat on top of her head. Her hair was frizzy and wavy, and puffed straight out in all directions from the confines of it's ponytail. Amused golden eyes gazed at everything in the room.

"What's going on? Does anybody know where I am?" she continued, jumping off of Suzaku's hand onto his head.

Yusuke blinked at her statement and sudden appearance. And then burst out laughing at the fact that Suzaku had a fuzzy kitsune kit sitting on his head. Growling in response, Suzaku once again raised his hand, this time successfully summoning the lightning. Not so successfully, though, it hit the kit instead of his hand.

Surprisingly, the kit merely laughed as the lightning coursed through her body and was visibly transferred to Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled evilly as he realized that the jolt was considerably stronger after being grounded by the kit than it would have been otherwise. Strong enough, he figured, that it wouldn't matter if he skipped showing him the fist of dark lightning and switch straight to the...

"Demonic array of Darkness!"

"What the hell?" Yusuke responded, looking slightly worried as all of a sudden there were seven Suzaku's instead of just one.

"No doubt you'll ask, 'which one is the real Suzaku...'"

"I know! I know!" the kit interrupted. "The real one is the one whose head I'm on!"

"No, kit!" Suzaku growled, angry at being interrupted. "We're all real!"

"Oh!" the kit cried happily, jumping to the next Suzaku down's head and poking at him repeatedly. "So, this one's real, too?"

The Suzaku #2 grabbed the kit by the scruff, looking slightly pissed off and annoyed.

"Kitsune spa-ku!" the kit cried, sending a bright star of electricity straight at Suzaku #2. He didn't even twitch. The kit pouted with an annoyed look on her face for a moment before–

"Kitsune shockwave!" This time a concentrated plane of lightning energy crashed into all seven Suzaku's, knocking them ten feet back. And effectively shattering the whistle.

The shock didn't last long and soon they were all back on their feet, growling at the kit, who barely came up to their knees.

"All right!" Yusuke cheered, as on the screen Suzaku had set up, all the crazed goons after Keiko and Botan suddenly keeled over unconscious. "Arigato Fox!"

"It's 'kay, Yusuke!" the kit responded. ((How does he know Fox at this point? I have no idea. So don't ask.))

Suzaku blinked astonishedly for a moment before he fully realized what had just happened. He growled angrily.

"Dark Lightning Shockwave!" all Suzaku's yelled, creating many arrows of dark lightning that shot straight at Yusuke.

"Yow!" Yusuke cried as he tried to dodge all of them.

((Insert slightly modified fight scene here))

Meanwhile, Fox had taken over the screen that Suzaku had been watching his goons chase Keiko and Botan on and was playing a video game version of the fight between Suzaku and Yusuke, only Suzaku was played by the computer and was losing to Yusuke, who was being played by Fox.

((Yusuke is being given shock treatment as original Suzaku glares at him hatefully.))

"Game Over." was sounded in a mechanical voice throughout the room. All Suzaku's and Yusuke looked over to the screen sharply, to see Suzaku lying on the ground in a bloody pulp and a computerized Yusuke doing a weird victory dance type thing. Suzaku growled.

"Now to finish you off!" he yelled at real Yusuke, obviously irked by the image on the screen. All Suzaku's readied for another Dark Lightning Shockwave.

"Nuh-uh! I'm cutting you off!" Fox's voice was heard. Suddenly all the Suzaku's found that they weren't really holding any lightning. Which left them just looking kind of delusional.

Fox ignored them glaring hatefully at her, starting a new game and beginning once again to beat the crap out of computer Suzaku. He developed a throbbing vein as he watch himself be beaten. Finally the other Suzaku's faded out of existence ((don't know if they can do that. But they can now.)) and he stomped over to Fox. Another controller appeared and he angrily began to try and reverse the flow of the on-screen battle.

"Hey, gimme that!" Yusuke immediately demanded, stomping over as well and extending a hand for the controller of himself. It stung him as he reached for it and he pulled back immediately.

"Baka, it's made out of electricity!" Fox scolded him.

"There, better?" he asked as he created a shield of his reiki around his hands. She handed the controller over and created a new one. Yusuke grabbed it and proceeded to use it to begin to try to beat Suzaku digitally.

Fox used her new controller to create herself onscreen, where she calmly incinerated both of the boys with lightning bolts.

"GAMe OveR" the machine voice chanted. They both turned to glare at Fox, who smiled sweetly and innocently back at them with an evil twinkle in her eye.

Yusuke took advantage of Suzaku's distraction with glaring daggers at Fox to blast him in the head with his most powerful rei gun.

"Bravo." Fox said passively as she regarded the smoking corpse of the youkai. "Suzaku's dead."

"Suzaku's DEAD? Now what do I do?" Murg cried, circling in from the edge of the hole in the roof where she had been watching the fight (or parody of one, in any case)

"I dunno. Tag." Fox jetted off as Murg hung in the air astonished for a split second before flitting after Fox.

"Whoa, what happened, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, leaning on his knees as he panted and surveyed the damaged room and screen still showing a gloating Fox avatar over two smoking piles of ashes that had once been the Suzaku and Yusuke avatars and the words "GAME OVER" hovering over it all.

Yusuke ignored Kuwabara, restarted the game, and began to beat computer Suzaku once again.

Hiei, unnoticed by Yusuke, flitted over to the Suzaku controller, beat the crap out of on-screen Yusuke, dropped the controller, and flitted back over to where he had been previously.

"What the HELL?" Yusuke exclaimed, jumping up to shake a fist at the "GAME OVER" once again floating on the screen. Kurama smiled to himself amusedly, and Kuwabaka had missed the entire thing as he surveyed the destruction wide-eyed.

Fox suddenly appeared in the room again.

"Oh yeah, this is draining me." she announced simply, turning off the game as the controllers disappeared. "Hi Kurama!" she added, waving at him.

"Hello, Fox." he responded gently.

"TAG!" Murg cried as she pounced on Fox, then flew off again heatedly.

"Kuso!" Fox cursed, jumping off after Murg.

((The Reikai Tentai make their way back to Ningenkai, and everything proceeds from there.))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sao: You know what? This doesn't really show what happened to Murg much more than the book does.

Keahi: That's what I told you.

Sao: But at least it's amusing, and it provides more closure than the other version.

Keahi: Uh-huh... Murg and Fox run off, play tag, and who knows what happens from there.

Sao: ano... yeah.


End file.
